Beast Heart Guild/Magic List
This magic list is for mages that in the guild possesses as they keep getting stronger and stronger to the point where they can take on any beings that comes their way. Magic Of Choice Brand Magic Lupus ( )- a special kind of magic that has Lycan origins. Anyone who becomes infected by this power will gain werewolf abilities and form temporarily. Chiro ( )- a special kind of power that is similar to the Lupus ability, but it is vampiric origin instead. Instead, the vampire can put a curse on them by sending their life energy into the target, infecting them spiritually that causes the mark to appear on their body. This temporarily grants the user explosive boost of physical and magical power toe to toe with vampires. Ursus ( - a special ability that allows the user to turn into Werebear of any type through a mark on their bodies instead of bite marks. This marks gives the user bear-like abilities and form. Panthera ( ) - A special magic that gives the user a special mark on its victims to give them the power to change. Similar to Lupus, but more feline. Hellion - a special kind of power that is granted by a magic/curse that is placed on their victims or in their words, chosen. This magic gives the user a demonic form and demonic abilities. This form is only temporarily and greatly increases the user's physical and magical abilities. Draconic ( ) - a special magic that is granted by a magic that is placed on the chosen. This allows the user to turn into a Dragonoid along with draconic abilities. Croco/Crocodile ( Optional ) - a special magic that has Reptilian Origins. Just as Lupus gives the user a werewolf form temporarily, this spell turns a user into a crocodile-like form temporarily, given the user its abilities. Ophid/Snakes ( / optional) - a special magic with Reptilian Origins. This spell can transform the user into a snake-like form and gain it's abilities. Chamael/Chameleons ( / Optional) - A special magic similar to lupus, but this mark has the power to transform the user into a Chameleon-like humanoid form, giving the user chameleon-like abilities. Vulpe/Fox - Another form of the Lupus ability. This form temporarily gives fox-like abilities. Sancto/Celest ( / ) - This mark gives the user the ability to possess Divine abilities. This also can change the nature of this magic into a holy/pure origins that can hurt evil beings. Lacert/Lizard ( / Optional)- a special magic that allows the user to take on a Lizard like form and gain it's abilities. Selach/Shark ( / Optional)- a special magic that allows the user to take on a Shark-like form along with Shark-like Powers. Dark Heart - This power is born from a accumulated storage of darkness within a person's heart/soul. There are 3 levels of this power and each one is dangerous than the others. It also corrupts the nature of magic and make it more destructive. Light Heart - This power is born from the accumulated storage of light within a person's heart/soul.